


What does X-Ray like about Ash

by xraynarvaez



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, total trash for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/pseuds/xraynarvaez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" So what do you like about Ash because at the beginning it seemed like you couldn't stand to be around her. So what changed?" Vav asks very curiously because this question is one he really wanted the answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does X-Ray like about Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/gifts).



> some of the stuff X-Ray brings up are my Headcanons for Ash

One day when Ash and Hilda are out of the apartment for a date for just the two of them, X-Ray invites Vav over to play video games with. Things go smoothly with X-Ray winning every single game between them. Around the 50th time of getting his butt beat in Call of Duty Vav asks X-Ray a question he wasn't expecting.

"So what do you like about Ash because at the beginning it seemed like you couldn't stand to be around her. So what changed?" Vav asks very curiously because this question is one he really wanted the answer to.

X-Ray puts down his controller before answering. “You know I'm not so sure. I mean she is like very super pretty, has the cutest freckles ever, has the best giggle I've ever heard  besides Hilda's, has the softest hair, tells funny jokes, can hold her own against me in video games, her laughing uncontrollably at one of Hilda's puns, her being strong enough to pick me up, when we cuddle and she plays with my hair, her  hugs are the best, her smile can lighten up any room, her eyes are very pretty, uh sorry I'm rambling," X-Ray says catching himself in the act and blushing very heavily.

"Nah it's fine. Continue please," Vav urges X-Ray to continue.

" okay well when she is sleepy and rambles on about a topic is very cute, her in Hilda's and my clothes is super cute, when she gets so excited about something it practically radiates off of her, her speaking French is very cute even if I don't understand what she is saying, when she beats a boss she was stuck at in a video game and she smiles very big and fist pumps the air, her cooking is the absolute best, she is the best person to cuddle with sorry Hilda, and yeah that's all I can come up with. And just so we're clear I couldn't stand to be around her at the beginning because I wasn't sure if she was going to betray us or something. So yeah but things have changed and I love being around her," X-Ray finishes and looks over at Vav to see what he thinks of that.

"Aww!! That's so cute!!" Vav coos at his best friend in an attempt to embarrass X-Ray even more.

Little did X-Ray or Vav know was that Hilda and Ash returned back to the apartment during X-Ray's little spiel about how cute Ash was, and they were standing in the kitchen waiting for it to be over.

Before X-Ray can process what is happening, Ash jumps at X-Ray and gives him a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek. Needless to say X-Ray was dumbfounded by what just happened. When he snaps out of it he looks at the kitchen and sees Hilda back to where Ash is on his lap and back again while Ash giggles at him.

"What?! How long where you there?!" X-Ray manages to sputter out from him still being dazed.

"You are such a dork you know that," Ash replies. “And to answer your question just long enough to know what you like about me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! x-rayruby on Tumblr if you want to talk


End file.
